In the construction of modern day cab assemblies, it is a common practice to build the cab around a very structurally sound framework. The framework is intended to withstand tremendous forces that would be applied to the cab in the event that the vehicle to which the cab was attached should happen to roll over. This structure must be able to withstand forces at least equal to the weight of the vehicle to prevent the occupant of the cab from being crushed as the vehicle rolls over. This structure is commonly known as a roll-over protective structure or ROPS. Current ROPS structures include local gussets, plates, other external structural reinforcement that are each welded separately. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,756 discloses a ROPS, a square section tube-type truss or support is reinforced by a round-section tube which fits snuggly into the first tube (or vice versa). The reinforcement enables the use of only one roll-over frame and the use of the same cab assemblies on light and heavy machines. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.